In recent years, in order to prevent accidents caused by vehicles such as cars, and transport devices such as railways, aircrafts, and vessels for transporting individuals and cargoes, there is an increasing need for a device which detects whether an operator of the transport device is falling asleep.
For example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses a technology for continuously monitoring contact between the operator's hand and a steering wheel of a vehicle by using a heater included in the steering wheel.
Also for example, PTL 2 discloses a heater device for a steering wheel, which is characterized by a wiring pattern in which a cord-shaped heater is disposed on the base member.